Vampire Lust
by Hamieka Sara
Summary: Naruto was a full origin Vampire; he was taken by the Uchiha Family after his parents are killed. Sasuke the master that';s own him as the years passed by Sasuke's affection becomes stronger. As a vampire hunter and Vampire can they be togther?


SasuXNaru

By Hamieka Sara (R – 18)

Title: Vampire Lust

Summary: Naruto was a full origin Vampire; he was taken by the Uchiha Family after his parents was killed by the Hunters. He was enslaving by the Uchiha successor, Sasuke... rather than Naruto who is the vampire who was suppose to fear with... Sasuke who is human can be quiet wilder. Can Naruto get away from Sasuke's arm...?

As I remember the last time, my parent was by my side was the time when they protected me from getting killed by the hunters. That time, my image were full of bloody vision that make me fainted. I felt that my body becomes heavy..; I felt that my body becomes colder but then I was taken by someone... I don't remember who it is but all I can heard is that "It's still so small, we can keep him until he carving for blood"

When I was awake, I find myself in an unknown room and there were a child that sleeping beside me. I thought where the hell is this place, why there's a human child be with me. The child awakens and looks straight at Naruto "Ah...um" Naruto don't know how to react "My people took you here, from today you will be living with me; be my friend okay...Vampire"

That child didn't afraid of me who was a vampire...

"Umm, my name is Naruto" Sasuke smiles "Is it then, my name is Sasuke"

That smile that warm smile had save me many times but after 4 years as we grow together, my feature as a vampire didn't changed. I finally carved for human's blood... the person I bit was my very own best friend; Sasuke. The taste of his blood burnt in my throat but before...I completely lose my conscious...

It was the day I become 12 years old, I reach for the silver sharp cane and throw it to Sasuke "Na...Naruto" "Sas...Sasuke please, before I completely lose myself; kill me with it I really grateful that I have given the chance to live for 8 in the half year..." Naruto hold on to his consciousness, Sasuke took the cane.

Naruto closed his eyes and smile "Happy Birthday to me"

'Clang' sound of the cane being thrown away, Naruto shocked "Sasuke, what are you doing?!" asked Naruto, Sasuke hugged Naruto.

Naruto shows reactions when he smells Sasuke blood "Just drink my blood, you usuratonkachi" my vision becomes white "Sas...Sasuke" I completely surrender to my thirst of blood.

4 years later, we were in high school.

"Hey, Naruto are you free after school?" a girl asked Naruto "Aah... after school" Naruto still thinking "If you're free, we can go shopping together"

"Hey Shikamaru, don't you think Naruto is grown popular lately?" asked Kiba "Yes, but strangely he never accept any proposal from every girl that asked them; I think I know why" Shikamaru look at Sasuke who was just finished packing up "Oii, Naruto hurry up" said Sasuke "Ah yes, I'm sorry I can't go" Naruto went after Sasuke.

"You know, Naruto Kun is hard to ask out" "That's because of Sasuke kun, Naruto always be with Sasuke Kun; Kyaa, Sasuke kun is so cool" Sakura is very excited "well, that cool Sasuke and Hyper Naruto this is a good combination since the two of them is popular" told Ino. Shikamaru and Kiba look at each other "I don't think it's going to be smooth for the two of them" thought Shikamaru.

"Hah...hah..." Naruto panting, the school bag he was carrying fell on the ground "Sas...Sasuke don't" Sasuke squeeze Naruto's nikubo "Ah!" That shocked Naruto and then he cum. Naruto becomes all weak "Who told you to be so chummy with that girl" told Sasuke and he lick Naruto's neck "Sasuke, she only ah!" Sasuke bits Naruto's neck "Don't talk up to me" He restrained Naruto by tying his jacket to his hand.

"Sasuke, please don't" Sasuke thrust him all the way

"Ah...ah, it's hurt...Sasuke I'm sorry please I'm sorry..." Naruto's tears slides down "Don't ever think of things that disobey me, you're mine you know that" He keep thrusting "Please don't so rough...ah!" Naruto comes again.

Spurts! "Ah, I release it inside" said Sasuke, Naruto becomes whimper.

Sasuke wears back his clothes; Naruto still catches up with his breath. In a sudden there's a reaction, he carved for blood again. Naruto sits down and lean to the wall. The two of them currently was behind the school building. Sasuke reached out his hand for him "Come...Naruto" Naruto comes up to him and bit him like he always do. Naruto, up until now remain alive by drinking Sasuke's blood. His carving for Sasuke's blood hasn't change.

He fainted after drinking Sasuke's blood, Sasuke patted his head and hugged him "Naruto if you ever leave me, I won't forgive you"

Stay close to me as you're already was...

At the mansion's garden "Sasuke, Sasuke look this flowers" told Naruto "Hmm, sunflower?" "You know, Naruto you really didn't like a vampire at all, if like in story you will turned into ashes if you get direct hit by the sunlight" Sasuke stared at Naruto "Maybe my clan a bit special but I still suck blood though..." Naruto stares at the sunflower.

"So cute" thought Sasuke, giggle

"But you will continue to be exists as for me someday will perish from this world..."

"No, I will not" Naruto touched the sunflower; the flower withered "You see Sasuke... I'm will no longer have that long time to exist" Naruto reached out to Sasuke hand, he compare it with Sasuke. Sasuke at first didn't understand but after he saw that Naruto's hand was fading in an instance "What?!"

"I will not live long..."

"Why are you keeping..."Sasuke really don't understand "Sasuke, remember my master is you... the pureness of our blood are different" Naruto smiles.

Sasuke then realised "Hunter's ritual"

Sasuke's family is a vampire hunter so they have rituals to make their body to repels vampires from sucking their blood

"Why...why don't you hesitate, you still drink my blood even though you know the truth?!" Sasuke really furious, Naruto hugs Sasuke "Because I really like the taste of Sasuke's blood that burnt inside me besides because I drink your blood I'd able to live all this time...I've live long enough and I'm happy"

Sasuke pushed Naruto away "You stupid bastard!" He was really angry "I really despise you!" Then he slumped down, Naruto hugged him "You stupid bastard" Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto sleeves

"Sasuke, don't cry..."

After several days, Naruto's health becomes worse, he can't go anywhere anymore; he only can stay resting on the bed "Naruto, come on" Sasuke exposed his neck to Naruto, Naruto tried to reached it and then he shakes his head. He smiles "Naruto, please... I don't want you to be like this" Naruto sits down, he touched Sasuke's face "Sasuke... please promise me something... please"

Sasuke can't refuse "When I'm going to lose myself...please go far apart from me...Please promise me this"

Suddenly they felt a terrible aura "This aura, vampires!" Sasuke look out from the window. The Uchiha Family comes out to battle "What the hell with this amount of vampire?" The door was opened and Sasuke's father comes in "It's time, Naruto" his father grabbed Naruto's arm "Father what the..." when Sasuke tried to stop his father, his mother grabbed him.

"Mother, what's happening?"

Naruto was brought outside and all the hunters rushed back into the house

"Naruto, you...!"

Before the gate was closed, Naruto take a glance.

He smiles and tried to say something...

Drip! Drip!

Sasuke's tears slides down his cheeks

"Bye, Bye!"

Sasuke slumped down "Sasuke!" said his mother "Why...why did Naruto and I ended up like this...you said you wanted to be with me but now, it is all a lie?" Sasuke cried.

On the other side, Naruto can't look very clearly... his vision start to become blurry

"A traitor, a vampire with the hunters... you should be ashamed!" The vampires really despised "Heh" Naruto smirks "There nothing for me to be ashamed about...I'm really proud for whom I am as I Uzumaki Naruto"

"Uzumaki, that can't be the Uzumaki clan?!" They all shocked "My father was indeed strong but don't look down on me... I will not let all of you attack this mansion!" Naruto really is panting a lot. Outside there's horrible sound can be heard "Let me go, let me out!" Sasuke struggled on his own "Sasuke, realised it you can't do anything out there... you and that vampire can't be together like equals" told his father.

"He is a monster!"

Sasuke shocked "Enough, I begged you... don't talk bad about Naruto please; in this world he is my friend that I love very much" his tears dripping from his chin.

"What are you...!" his father stopped talking when Sasuke's prevent him. Suddenly it was quiet outside, Sasuke hurry opened the gate. It was the sea of blood out there.

"Sa...Sasuke" Sasuke realized that Naruto was sitting, leaning on the gate's door. He was injured severely "Naruto, hang on!" He touched Sasuke's face "I...I did it Sasuke.., I win" "Yes, you was great!" Sasuke cried again "Stupid Sasuke, why are you crying?" Naruto smiles "You suppose to be happy, I managed to keep my conscious...until the end"

Naruto's body keeps fading.

Naruto lean his head on Sasuke's shoulder, he touched Sasuke's chest

"I will forever with you in your heart" Naruto's tears slides down in the end.

A strong with blows, the warm body that I always held becomes cold... I can't see his smile anymore.., I'm now lose him forever. Naruto's body fades like the winds blows the sands.

"Sasuke" his mother approached him, Sasuke stands up and wiped his tears "he's still alive" "eh?" his mother shocked "Naruto still alive in my heart"

Sasuke smiled, "Isn't it Naruto"

Since that day, 5 years have passed. I'm now in my second year in University.

I didn't think that I will meet you again.

"I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto I from now on shared a room with you; please take care of me" the same face, the same name as you, Naruto.

In the holiday, Naruto went to Sasuke's home; they went to the garden.

Sasuke look at the garden of the sunflowers

Naruto...

Drip! Drip! Naruto's tears comes out "What happened?!" asked Sasuke "I don't know, I used to see sunflowers a lot and I like them but when I see these sunflowers I somehow feel like nostalgic like I've been here before... my tears just comes out on its own" Naruto wiped his tears. Sasuke hugged Naruto "its okay Naruto, it's going to be alright" he patted Naruto's head.

He hugged Naruto tightly "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

Sasuke cried.

"Naruto, you never 'really leaves' me... haven't you"

As I searching for you in the dark, you actually right beside me; waiting for me

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto worried "It's nothing; I just remembered a story about a vampire" "Huh?"

"It's nothing" he kissed Naruto.

Like always in the past, we will be together again...forever and ever.

"Naruto, I love you"

Owari~~~~


End file.
